This invention is directed to an earlobe piercing assembly for maintaining a piercing earring sterile during handling, storage and piercing. In particular, this invention is directed to an earlobe piercing assembly that permits an earlobe to be pierced by a variety of piercing earrings which have ornamental heads which are shaped to have a lateral dimension that is relatively narrow when compared to the height of the piercing earring.
Heretofore, numerous ear piercing systems have been developed that permit the piercing of an earlobe to provide a permanent opening in an earlobe for wearing a pierced earring. The earlobe piercing assemblies created by the present inventor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,507 enables an earlobe to be pierced by a piercing earring that remains sterile during shipping, storage and ear piercing.
The ear piercing system described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,507 is limited to piercing an ear with a piercing earring that is symmetrically shaped around the axis of the piercing pin. However, it is desirable to market ear piercing earrings as fashion accessories. For example, earrings in the shape of a hoop, earrings that have a tassel, or earrings that have a dimension of relatively narrow width when compared to the height of the earring are well known in the art. Moreover, since for medical reasons the earring which pierces the ear usually must remain in the earlobe for several weeks, it is desired to permit the piercing of an earlobe with an earring that admits of an abstract design. Accordingly, an ear piercing system that obtains each of the advantages of the system described and claimed in U.S. with a piercing earring having an ornamental design that includes a lateral dimension that is narrow when compared to the height thereof is provided.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved earlobe piercing assembly wherein an irregularly shaped piercing earring and earring clutch are maintained sterile during packaging, handling and earlobe piercing.
Still a further object of the instant invention is to provide an improved earlobe piercing assembly wherein all elements are maintained sterile and an abstractly shaped ornamental earring head attached to a piercing pin may be the initial earring used in the piercing process.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide an improved earlobe piercing assembly wherein the piercing earring is securely guided to and accurately aligned with the desired location on the earlobe during the entire piercing procedure.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts which will be exemplified in the construction hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.